Twitter Version of Pride and Prejudice
by AraschiaFiare
Summary: I took some key events from Pride and Prejudice, and arranged them into Twitter posts with hashtags and all that. :) This is mostly based on the 1995 movie, but draws a few references from the book.


Hey, everyone! I had this idea all of a sudden and decided to act on it. Enjoy!

Elizabeth Bennett - Lizzie

Fitzwilliam Darcy - DarcyTheProud

Mr. Bingley - BlingBlingBingley

Miss Bingley - I'mWithDarcy

Mrs. Bennett - MarryMyDaughters

Mr. Bennett - StopMyBrattyWife

Lydia Bennett - LotsOfOfficers

Kitty Bennett - WinkingOfficers

Mary Bennett - ReaderMary

Jane Bennett - KeepCalm

Mr. Wickham - BlondeSoldier

\- Auntie

Mr. Gardiner - Uncle

Colonel Fitzwilliam - FitzwilliamC

Lady Catherine - ElegantPatron

Mr. Collins - PardonMe

Georgiana Darcy - GeorgieSis

Charlotte Lucas - CharSmiles

AFTER THE HERTSFORDSHIRE BALL:

LotsOfOfficers: Balls are so much fun! I'm not tired one bit. There were so many officers! #IHeartHerts #Dancingfun #Handsomesoldiers

WinkingOfficers: RT - Balls are so much fun! I'm not tired one bit. There were so many officers!#IHeartHerts #Dancingfun #Handsomesoldiers - Agreed, sister! I wish it lasted longer.

BlingBlingBingley: My word, I have never seen so many pretty girls in my life than I did at the ball! One lady was of particular beauty, I have to admit. #Wonderfultimes

Lizzie: I'd say the ball last evening was perfectly enjoyable, though a certain man of Derbyshire directed quite a wounding statement to me. #Barelytolerable #MiserablehalfofDerbyshire

KeepCalm: I must comment that Mr. Bingley presented himself as a wonderful young man at the ball. However, I will not yet conclude he is affected by me, for there is no clear evidence. #Thinkingthingsthrough

Lizzie: RT - I must comment that Mr. Bingley presented himself as a wonderful young man at the ball. However, I will not yet conclude he is affected by me, for there is no clear evidence. #Thinkingthingsthrough - Oh, Jane. You should remember that he danced with you for half the night.

MarryMyDaughters: Ah, what a well-mannered and friendly man Mr. Bingley is! I will be thrilled if he was to marry one of my daughters. It seems like my Jane could very well be the one! Oh, my poor nerves!

ReaderMary: I hate balls. #readinginthecorner

I'mWithDarcy: A long way from Grosvenor Square this Hertsfordshire place was. Sigh. #unstimulatingcompany

DarcyTheProud: The ball was an uncomfortable event, as I knew nobody beyond my own party. One of the Miss Bennets has quite a personality. #boredandstandingthere

AFTER THE RAIN:

KeepCalm: Apart from a headache, fever, and sore throat, I am fine. Until my health improves, I will be staying at the Bingleys. #suddenrain #horseback

Lizzie: I shall go on foot to Jane right this minute. #bravethemud

MarryMyDaughters: RT - I shall go on foot to Jane right this minute. #bravethemud - Elizabeth! You will not be fit to be seen by the time you arrive there.

Lizzie RT RT - I shall go on foot to Jane right this minute. #bravethemud - Elizabeth! You will not be fit to be seen by the time you arrive there - I will be fit for Jane, which is all that matters.

AFTER LIZZIE ARRIVES:

KeepCalm: Lizzie! You came. The Bingleys are treating me with the utmost kindness.

Lizzie: RT - Lizzie! You came. The Bingleys are treating me with the utmost kindness - Oh, Jane! Thank goodness you are receiving good hospitality.

I'mWithDarcy - My goodness! What a mess of a lady my eyes have seen! A petticoat six inches deep in mud and such wild hair! #disgusted #ewMissBennet

DarcyTheProud: RT - My goodness! What a mess of a lady my eyes have seen! A petticoat six inches deep in mud and such wild hair! #disgusted #ewMissBennet - I think Elizabeth's concern for her sister does her credit.

AFTER HER STAY:

BlingBlingBingley: Farewell, Miss Bennet! Do not hesitate to come here if your health declines.

I'mWithDarcy: They are finally leaving! #ThankGod #NeverAgain

Lizzie: Why did DarcyTheProud touch my hand and lead me into the carriage? #confused #strangeman

AFTER MEETING MR. WICKHAM:

LotsOfOfficers: He is such a handsome soldier! Especially having picked up my handkerchief. #youngofficer #flirtwithhim

WinkingOfficers: I should've dropped my handkerchief. #sigh

Lizzie: I have had the displeasure of knowing a very cruel circumstance and cannot believe it. DarcyTheProud caused BlondeSoldier so much torment! What a terribly proud man Darcy is. I shall have the validity of this information confirmed at the upcoming ball. #BarelyTolerableYourFACE #Poorthing

AFTER THE BALL:

PardonMe: How enjoyable this ball was. I had the pleasure of dancing with Elizabeth and must say that she has completely caught my eye. #clergymendancetoo

Lizzie: What a dissatisfying night! BlondeSoldier was not present. The misfortune of dancing with DarcyTheProud was bestowed upon me. Surely I had no presence of mind when I said yes. #why #mostdispleasingdanceever

LotsOfOfficers: I had the time of my life! All the drinks, food, officers, dancing, officers, decorations, and did I mention officers? I flirted like I never flirted before! #officerparadise #upallnight

BlingBlingBingley: Miss Jane Bennet had been the object of my mind for the entire evening. #shy #blushing

AFTER THE PROPOSAL:

MarryMyDaughters: Oh, how Lizzie distresses my poor nerves! A foolish and headstrong girl she is! Go back to PardonMe and say you've changed your mind! #you'reintrouble

Lizzie: RT - Oh, how Lizzie distresses my poor nerves! A foolish and headstrong girl she is! Go back to PardonMe and say you've changed your mind! #you'reintrouble - No! You cannot force me to!

AFTER THE DINNER WITH LADY CATHERINE:

FitzwilliamC: How interesting. A lady by the name of Miss Elizabeth Bennet has informed me of my friend's behavior at the Hertsfordshire ball. #whyarewefriends

Lizzie: What a character ElegantPatron is. And for DarcyTheProud to show up again! Just my good luck. He should know that I am only more confident in the presence of superior skills, which, is this case, is his sister's piano-playing. #ha

DarcyTheProud: I found a greater difficulty in ignoring Miss Elizabeth Bennet ( Lizzie) at the dinner last evening than at the previous events we have attended. Her mind is a lively sort. #gazing

AFTER THE FAILED PROPOSAL FROM DARCY:

Lizzie: How aggravating! The nerve of DarcyTheProud to make me an offer of marriage after all the terrible deeds he has done, most notably how he separated Mr. Bingley and my dear sister Jane! Darcy's sentiments were strong and presented themselves as no lie, but his arrogance and ungentlemanly manners were not be ignored. Oh, what a day. #crushingrain #sobbing

DarcyTheProud: "Had you behaved in a more gentlemanly manner". Those words stayed on my mind long after my offer had been rejected in the worst possible way. Rejected! Her inferior status and my ardent affection...I must write her a letter explaining the two offenses she has laid upon me. #drenchedinrain

LETTER:

DarcyTheProud: Lizzie, please do me the honor of reading this letter as enclosed. Rest assured, for I have not restated my feelings which you find so repelling in it.

AFTER READING IT:

Lizzie: I...I do not know myself now. All the knowledge BlondeSoldier imparted to me is now fully contradicted. #turmoil

AFTER KNOWING ABOUT LYDIA'S INVITATION TO BRIGHTON:

LotsOfOfficers: All the happiness in the world is mine! I shall dine with the officers every night! #favouritegirl #flirtingtime

WinkingOfficers: No fair! I had as much of a right as Lydia to be invited. More, in fact, since I am older! #sulking #jealousofsister

Lizzie: StopMyBrattyWife! Do not let her go! If she does, she will make of herself the silliest flirt who ever caused her family to be ridiculed. And then Kitty will follow in her footsteps.

StopMyBrattyWife: RT - StopMyBrattyWife! Do not let her go! If she does, she will make of herself the silliest flirt who ever caused her family to be ridiculed. And then Kitty will follow in her footsteps. - Hush, Lizzie. There will never be peace in this house if she does not go.

AFTER FINDING DARCY IN PEMBERLY, DERBYSHIRE:

Auntie: What a well-mannered man Mr. Darcy is. It very well contradicts Lizzie's description of him. There is something pleasing about his mouth, when he speaks. #civilman #PemberlyROCKS

Lizzie: Once again I have encountered DarcyTheProud, but he seems to be more of a civil man now. How gorgeous of a place Pemberly is, with all its sculptures. #lostinthought

AFTER MEETING GEORGIANA DARCY:

GeorgieSis: Lizzie seems to me a nice person and not at all different from what my brother described her as. I sensed an undeniable attraction between the two, which is fascinating. #lovewatchinglove

DarcyTheProud: I am of the highest spirits to be reunited with my sister again. Her piano skills have improved in this short time. Of course, I spoke of Miss Elizabeth's performance during the dinner at Rosings in a positive light. She is of great interest to me and I hope her bitter sentiments will change. #Pemberly #brotherandsister

AFTER HEARING OF LYDIA'S TERRIBLE FATE:

Lizzie: Oh, what news! BlondeSoldier has lured in LotsOfOfficers and they are now at someplace unknown to us! What can be done? She is penniless and has no acquaintances. #horridman #naive

DarcyTheProud: Because I am at fault for this, Lizzie, I will try every possible method to recover them. #havehope

AFTER BINGLEY'S PROPOSAL:

KeepCalm: I am overjoyed. BlingBlingBingley is to be my husband! What good fortune. #love #marriage

BlingBlingBingley: I was entirely nervous and embarrassed beforehand, but KeepCalm has made me a happy man with her wholeheartedly spoken acceptance. #foolishallthosemonths

AFTER THE TALK WITH LADY CATHERINE:

ElegantPatron: Disgraceful girl! I have never been treated with such little respect in my entire fifty years of existence! To think Lizzie would dare to foil my plan of my nephew's marrying my daughter! #fallenpride #lockherup

Lizzie: Never have I felt so exhilarated. But...are Mr. Darcy's intentions true? #conflict #stupidhaughtywoman #cantsleep

AFTER DARCY'S SUCCESSFUL PROPOSAL:

Lizzie: I-I love him. Never have I misjudged someone so drastically, and never will I do so again. #prejudiced #mylove

MarryMyDaughters: Goodness! Three daughters married off! Oh, how joyful my days have become! #daughtersmarried #greathappiness

DarcyTheProud: My affections are finally reciprocated and I couldn't be happier. All those months of agony are now gone. With the words Lizzie spoke at Rosings, she has taught me a lesson. What do I not owe you, my dear, loveliest Elizabeth? #allmylove #civility

DarcyTheProud has changed his username to DarcyAtPemberly.

Lizzie has changed her username to LizzieWithDarcy.

I'mWithDarcy has changed her username to CarolineShine.

KeepCalm has changed her username to OneOfTheBingleys.

LotsOfOfficers has changed her username to MarriedToWickham.

END.


End file.
